


Chocolate Counting

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chocolate, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Queer Families, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 23: SweetsFandom: Harry PotterRemus Lupin tries to teach young Harry some math, but when chocolate is involved, both of them tend to get distracted.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Chocolate Counting

Harry Potter didn't really remember his parents. Like, at all. They were murdered just a few months after his first birthday, so he guessed that wasn't surprising to tell you the truth. And he'd almost had to go live with some of his blood relatives--his mum's older sister and her family. And that would've been terrible. Good thing was his godfather and his godfather's partner took him in. 

It was five years later, and he was six-years-old--loved beyond measure by people he thought of as his parents. He had his own room, stuffed animals, discipline and gentleness. And, of course, chocolate. 

"So Harry," Remus Lupin was currently saying. "Let's say you have ten pieces of chocolate, and someone asks you for three. How many would you have then?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ten pieces of chocolate."

"Okay. What about ten pieces of chocolate, and someone forcibly takes three from you?"

"...ten pieces and a hurt hand. From hitting." Harry didn't even miss a beat. 

That wasn't at all the response he was looking for, but Remus couldn't stop the smile that threatened to come up on his face. "...have another piece of chocolate, love." 

Excitedly, Harry took one. And it was the good stuff: dark chocolate. 

"He's definitely your boy, Moons," Sirius said affectionately as he passed by. Ain't that the truth. 


End file.
